Muéstrame lo que estoy buscando
by Vee-ver
Summary: La falta de información de la actualidad, se me era una rutina de ahora en adelante. Pero no tanto como el sentir que algo me faltaba, algo importante. Y me estaba dando cuenta que no podía estar mas pérdida, que en la actitud de aquel muchacho que sonreía hacia todos y todo lo que lo rodea. Narusaku
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ni sus personajes **No** son míos, son de Kishimoto.

La historia sí me pertenece. 

·

* * *

Estoy despierta

* * *

·

 _Cuando sentí mis sentidos a flote fue cuando mis oídos captaron el ruido._

 _Sentía la ligereza en todo su esplendor, flotaba con ansias y mi respiración era anormal. La negrura me envolvía, y no fue cuando descubrí el agua alrededor mío, que había tenido mis ojos cerrados._

 _Sabía que tenía que invadirme el pánico, después de todo, me encontraba bajo el océano y sobre mis ojos el sol que se filtraba por el mar, se hacía más cercano a mí, tanto que sentí su calor en mi piel._

 _Levante mi mano por delante de mí, no la distinguía y solo en ese momento reaccione al primer grito en lo lejano._

 _Un grito repleto de todo, pero sobre las cosas, de rabia._

 _En ese momento mi aire se fue escaseando y sentía mi garganta cerrarse. Necesitaba aire, quería aire. Pero no quería tenerla, ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?_

 _Algo me impulso hacia la superficie, era la sensación de que una soga se enredaba a mis caderas, tiraba y tiraba._

 _Hasta que la luz me golpeó con tanta fuerza, que recibí aire casi de inmediato._

La blancura me dio de lleno a mis ojos que me obligue a cerrarlos de golpe.

Cuando los abrí de nuevo, esta vez con lentitud, tal como una cámara que no tiene enfoque, tres figuras se encontraron frente a mí.

Parpadeando, las figuras se hicieron más visibles y me di cuenta que me encontraba acostada y la comodidad de la cama me obligaba a dormir de nuevo.

Pero la voz de la única mujer de los tres, me hablo con tanto esfuerzo que me asustó.

—Sakura, ¿nos escuchas? —. Hice una mueca y me senté a pesar de los toques eléctricos en todo mi cuerpo.

Vi a aquellas personas con más detenimiento; una mujer de unos cuarenta años, un hombre, que parecía su esposo y otro hombre trajeado de blanco, llevaba un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello.

La situación era una incertidumbre, un misterio para mí.

¿Qué pasaba?

Lance unos vocablos que eran simples para mi persona, pero para ellos fue como una bomba que acaba de caer sobre ellos.

— _¿Quienes son?_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son míos.

Quiero

 _Cuando ocurrió el accidente, no fue culpa de la carretera, no fue culpa de la nieve, tampoco del destino._

 _Yo no creo en él, la culpa fue simplemente de nosotras, solo eso._

y _cuando_ _mi conmoción se había ido y mis ojos perlados se habían abierto a la luz, sentí algo en mí que viajaba a tal velocidad. Que no me di cuenta cuando dije "basta"._

 _Y caí._..

 _Caí en un lugar que jamás creí llegar. No a mi edad, y no en este estado._

Pov Sakura.

Hay cosas que sé. Hay cosas que quedaban grabadas en fuego en mi cabeza, pero que están incompletas.

Como el hecho saber del olor a lilas, pero no saber de donde lo conozco. Sé como funciona el mundo, el olor a libro viejo, la lluvia en invierno, el sabor a una hamburguesa, una risa. Recuerdo todo aquello, el sentirlo, olerlo, verlo y oírlo. Pero no lo que no sé es de donde era.

Lo único seguro era que mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo amnesia postraumática.

Eso fue lo único que me dijeron, nada mas.

Según estas dos personas, son mis padres paternos. Pero para mí, solamente eran un par de desconocidos, que se preocupaba de una joven que estaba en una cama de hospital y no se cuanto tiempo.

Ya desde hace cuantro días que desperté desde mi accidente, el quinto me encontraba sentada en mi cama, con un venda en mi cabeza y con la señora Mebuki a un lado mío. El lugar estaba ocupado por el olor a flores que había traído Mebuki anteriormente y el sol se filtraba por la ventana, mostrando los colores del atardecer.

No obstante, el olor a desinfectante y lo blanco del lugar, me comenzaba a hartar. Al igual que estar acostada mucho tiempo. Me empezaban a dar calambres y dolores musculares. Pero solo me levantaba cuando tenía que ir al baño. Y muy pocas veces caminaba por los pasillos en busca de movilidad.

Mebuki tomó su bolso y prometió que volvería más la tarde. Que se iba a trabajar.

Yo me despedí, más por cortesía que por otra cosa. Y al rato, por la puerta, un enfermero paso a ver como me encontraba. Yo simplente apreté mis manos a las sábanas.

—¿Por qué continuo aquí? —esa pregunta la había hecho con anterioridad, era incredula hasta sonar estúpido, pero no la dejaría de hacerla hasta que tenga propósito.

Ademas de eso, una pregunta se mantenía presente en mi cabeza con insistencia dolorosa.

"¿Qué te falta?"

Por mas que intentaba obligar a mi mente a recordar la respuesta a esa simple pregunta. Una pared de concreto cerraba toda respuesta.

Cuando me di cuenta, el doctor se había ido. No le había escuchado ninguna palabra. Con un suspiro me siento en la cama, y mis huesos sonaron debido al movimiento.

Sabía que no tenia que hacer movimientos bruscos debido a mi estado. Pero me volvería loca sí no veía algo que no sea el blanco del lugar y escuchar las voces apagadas del otro lado de la pared.

Los corredores del hospital eran completamente iguales que siempre creía estar pérdida.

Pero al entrar a un lugar y ver personas tomando café en viejas mesas amarillas, supe que era el lugar donde hombre, o mujeres, esperaban por ver a sus parientes cuando el doctor los llamaba.

No sabia como, pero esa información la tenia grabada.

Al parecer, algunas personas estaban acostumbradas a ver a una chica con bata blanca, que ni se molestaron en verme cuando crucé por el pasillo.

Tenía una propósito: La azotea del hospital a respirar aire fresco.

Pero me detuve cuando algo llamó mi atención.

Un chico rubio sentado con la cabeza recostada en la mesa. Vestía con unos pantalones negros holgados y una camisa celeste claro y lo más raro es que estaba descalzo.

Parecía decaído; con los ojos cerrados y su boca haciendo puchero como un bebé.

Al principio me pareció normal: tal vez ha perdido a una persona cercana.

Pero todo cambio cuando gritó, en la misma posición, un palabras incoherentes para mi.

—¡Quiero ramen!


End file.
